


Hearth and Home

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A snowy weekend getaway with everyone’s favorite vampirate is just what the reader needed.





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @lipstickandwhiskey: I’d love some Benny smuff if you can? Maybe some fireside fun while it’s snowy outside and Benny has to keep you warm.

“You mind telling me why we’re driving out to the ass end of nowhere?”

Benny barked out a chuckle. “I told you darlin’, it’s a surprise.”

Rolling your eyes good-naturedly, you reached over to crank up the heat yet again, rubbing your gloved hands together in an effort to warm your frost bitten fingers. The heater of Benny’s old truck gave a rattle before blasting out more hot air. Sighing in bliss, you chose to ignore Benny’s amused grin. It wasn’t your fault you got cold easily; besides, the vampire was like a furnace, the lucky bastard.

When he’d first suggested taking a little vacation over the holidays, you’d jumped at the idea. Cases were sparse- it seemed like even the monsters couldn’t be bothered with the intensely cold days and downright frigid nights. However, when you thought vacation, you’d had something a little more balmy in mind. Of course anywhere tropical was out of the question, given Benny’s ‘condition’, but Florida couldn’t be too bad this time of year. Benny had other ideas, waking you up at the ass crack of dawn to pile you and some provisions into his truck, heading off for the mountains before the sun was even up. So here you were, trundling along an old trail to who-knows-where.

“Why don’t you get some sleep darlin’?” Benny suggested, “‘s gonna be awhile before we get there.”

“You sure? I can stay up and keep you company while you drive.”

“I’m sure. Besides, I can see you over there tryin’ to hide your yawns,” he insisted with a smile.

You tried to protest, but a yawn caught you off-guard. Grumbling when he laughed, you nestled into the seat, getting as comfortable as possible. “Maybe a short nap.”

“Take as long as you want. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Mumbling out an unintelligible reply, you let your eyelids slide shut, falling into an easy rest with no dreams. In what felt like no time at all, a gentle hand was shaking you awake, a soft voice calling your name. Peeling your eyes open, you let a great yawn, stretching stiff muscles. Looking around sleepily, the first thing you saw was Benny’s smiling face.

“Have a good nap cher? The way you were snoring away, I didn’t think you’d be waking up anytime soon,” he teased.

“Haha,” you retorted, voice heavy with sleep, “you’re one to talk.”

Laughing in response, he pecked you on the forehead, beard prickly against your skin. “Fair enough. Just thought you’d like to know we’re here. Why don’t you grab your stuff so we can head inside.” Behind him, a small cabin stood, looking positively picturesque among the trees. Snow covered the roof with a thin dusting of powder. A warm glow was visible through the windows, a cheery plume of smoke already coming from the small chimney. At your inquisitive glance, he said, “I went ahead and got a fire started while you were asleep; didn’t think you’d want to head into a cold house.”

“You thought right,” you replied, planting a kiss to the tip of his nose. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Giving you a tender look, he answered, “I ask myself the same thing every time I see your smiling face darlin’.”

Unable to keep the grin off your face, you pulled him in for another kiss, smiling against his lips. Despite the fact that you’d been together for a few years, it never failed to send your heart fluttering when he got sentimental, the big sap. For all that he was a vampire, Benny was one of the sweetest, kindest men you’d ever met.

You squeaked in surprise when he unexpectedly nipped at your bottom lip. Benny licked his way into your mouth to soothe away the sting. Cradling his whiskery cheeks between your hands, you deepened the kiss further, a moan slipping out as the unique spiciness you always associated with Benny flooded your senses. When you finally pulled away, both of you grinning like fools, the windows of the cramped cab were starting to steam up. Squashing down the curl of desire starting to grow in your belly, you swatted Benny away playfully, grabbing your overnight bag and bracing yourself for the cold.

Throwing open the door, you yelped when the frigid air slapped you in the face. Leaving Benny to shut off the car and grab his own bags, you bolted for the front door of the cabin, nearly skidding on the snowy ground. Dashing up the small flight of steps, you threw yourself through door, cutting off the ringing echoes of Benny’s laughter behind you.

The inside of the cabin was what you would expect from the quaint exterior. The floor space was dominated by an open kitchen and living room, a door off to the side leading to a small bedroom and even tinier bathroom. This was definitely not a place for more than one or two people. But that suited your needs just fine. What immediately drew your attention was the massive fireplace taking up most of an entire wall in the living room. A fire crackled merrily, slowly filling the cabin with cozy warmth. Dropping your bags on the small sofa, you made a beeline for the hearth.

By the time Benny came in from the cold,  you were warming your hands over the flames, still wrapped in your coat and scarf. He wisely said nothing, but you didn’t miss the amused shake of his head. Back turned to the room, you heard him take his bags, and yours, to the bedroom, muffled thumps coming through the walls as he unpacked his things. Several minutes later, just as you were start warm up, you felt his presence behind you.

Two brawny arms wrapped around your waist, gently tugging you to his chest. You went willingly, sighing with content as his warmth surrounded you. Quiet humming filled your ears, the two of you swaying along to the nameless tune. The fire crackled, flames burning bright, shielding you from the icy winds outside; you absently wondered when your life became a Hallmark card. Not that you were complaining- peaceful times like this were far and few between and you meant to make the most of it. You might have stayed like that forever, had your stomach not chosen that exact moment to let out a loud growl.

“How about we get some food on, hmm? I can’t have you wasting away on me. Sound like a plan to you?” Benny asked.

“Sounds like a great one.”

Giving you a quick peck on the cheek, Benny released you with noticeable reluctance. Heaving another sigh, already missing his warmth, the two of you headed for the kitchen. Among the provisions and groceries you’d brought up were ingredients for soup. Soon, the air was filled with tantalizing smells that had your mouth watering. The two of you moved together seamlessly, seeming to read each other’s minds as you got to work on baking some cornbread.

Once it was in the oven, the soup simmering on the stove, Benny said, “Why don’t you finish up in here while I go chop some more wood for the fire.”

“Better you than me- I’m finally warm and have no plans to go outside until we leave.”  

Shrugging on his coat, Benny gave you one more kiss before heading outside. Left to your own devices, you decided to unpack your bags while waiting for the food to finish cooking. There wasn’t much, just some toiletries, a couple emergency weapons, and enough clothes to last a few days. Given how isolated the cabin was from everywhere, you didn’t think you’d be wearing much during your stay if Benny had anything to say about it.

Once everything was put away, you went back to check on the food. Giving the soup a quick stir, a delectable sight caught your attention. It was still rather early, only mid-afternoon, but the weak winter sunlight was already fading. The window just above the sink gave you a spectacular view of Benny, his profile silhouetted against the deepening shadows, as he brought the axe in his hands down, chopping the piece of wood before him in half with ease.

Even with the bulk of his jacket, it was easy to make out the shift of his muscles as he worked. Humming appreciatively, you watched- mesmerized- as he readied another piece of wood, chest heaving from exertion. Seeing Benny swing the axe like he’d done it every day of his life triggered a lumberjack kink you didn’t even know you had. The more you watched him, the more you appreciated the extra box of condoms you’d thought to bring along in your luggage.

Benny happened to glance up, catching you shamelessly spying on him. Giving you a cheery wave, he struck a ridiculous pose and flexed, laughing at himself. Bursting into peals of laughter, you waved him back inside, mouthing the words ‘come eat’. Setting aside his axe and gathering up the sizeable pile of firewood, he headed for the back stoop. The back door of the cabin opened, Benny stomping the snow and slush from his boots before stepping inside. He tromped into the living room, dumping his pile of wood near the fireplace. He disappeared briefly into the bedroom, emerging seconds later without his jacket. Strolling up to you with an exaggerated inhale, he said, “Something smells damn good in here, and I’m not talkin’ about the cornbread.”

“Oh hush you old flirt, and go shower while I finish up in here.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” he asked, his arms wrapping around you.

“Go,” you ordered with mock severity, “or else I’m eating it all myself.”

He raised his hands in surrender, backing away. “Alright, alright I’m goin’, no need to play dirty now cher.”

Flicking him with the dishtowel in your hands, you pointed toward the bathroom. “Go.”

Still chuckling, he obeyed, and the sounds of the shower running soon reached your ears. Shaking your head, you pulled the cornbread from the oven just as the timer dinged, setting it aside to cool. The soup just needed to simmer for a few more minutes and then you’d be ready to eat. Readying two place settings on the tiny coffee table in front of the couch, you made sure to cut Benny an extra large piece of cornbread. He didn’t really need it- all of his blood bags were crammed into the bottom shelves of the refrigerator, but he still enjoyed the taste of food.

Just as you were spooning the soup into a pair of bowls, the shower cut off and a few minutes later Benny emerged, trailing a cloud of steam behind him. The two of you sat down to eat, the comfortable silence occasionally punctuated by flirtatious banter. It had been ages since you’d felt so relaxed, so carefree. In that moment, there were no monsters, no creatures that went bump in the night. There was just you and your burly sweetheart of a lover, sheltered in a small cabin with snow beginning to fall in the dark woods outside. You committed it to memory, unwilling to forget even a moment.

Benny offered to take care of the dishes afterward, which you readily accepted. You would have helped him, but past experience taught you that anytime you washed dishes together it inevitably led to a water fight. Instead, you sprawled across the sofa, digging out a book you’d been meaning to read but couldn’t seem to find the time for. It was quiet, only the clinking of glass and silverware breaking the easy silence.

Distant howling caught your attention. Setting your book down, you reached over to the window closest to the sofa. Pushing aside the curtains, you strained to see outside, but it was impossible to make anything out in the pitch darkness. Another howl in the distance. Was it simply wolves, or something more up your alley?

Calling out over your shoulder, you asked, “You made sure the area’s clear right?”

“Checked it out myself,” Benny replied from the kitchen, “not a werewolf in sight.”

“You sure? Any reports of strange disappearances or missing persons in the area?”

“Shug,” he said slightly exasperated, “stop thinking like a hunter. I told you, I checked these woods myself- ain’t a around monster for miles around. Well, excluding yours truly.”

You rose with a frown, sidling up to him, invading his personal space. Arms winding around his neck, you said, “Hush with that kind of talk. You may be a vamp, but you’re not a monster Benny, and I’ll kick anyone’s ass who says otherwise- including yours.”

Raising his soapy hands in mock surrender, he joked, “Yes ma’am. I’ve seen that right hook- consider my lips zipped.”

“Good, because I mean it. You’re so much better than you give yourself credit for. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

The expression on Benny’s face softened. “You always see the best in me.”

“Just tellin’ it like it is, and I’m not gonna stop until you see the good in you that I do, no matter how long it takes. You are a good man Benjamin Lafitte.”

He was quiet for a long moment, staring at you with so much love and devotion in his eyes it made your heart throb. Swooping in for a kiss, he moved his mouth desperately against yours, sudsy hands gripping your waist tight. You kissed him back just as fiercely, pouring the depth of your love for him into it. You meant what you said: no matter how long it took, you were going to convince him that he wasn’t a monster, until he believed it just as much as you did.

The kiss went on, breaking only when you needed to breathe before going back in for another. The scratch of his beard against your skin did nothing to detract from the softness of his lips or the firm press of his warm body when he tugged you even closer. A spicy sort of musk surrounded you, flooding your nose with the scent that always meant Benny to you. It was a scent that never failed to bring you peace. It was a scent that meant you were home.

At the first insistent prodding of your tongue against the seam of his lips, Benny let you in with a deep groan, his chest rumbling against your breasts. His tongue welcomed yours as you coaxed the kiss deeper still. The first hot licks of arousal began to build in your center, your hips rubbing against him almost subconsciously. He grunted hungrily, a growing erection stirring in his jeans. Blunt fingers dug into the soft skin of your waist, tightening possessively as the kiss got wetter and more hurried. Without breaking contact, he hoisted you up onto the countertop, the sinkful of dishes long forgotten.

Tugging at the strings of his apron, you broke the kiss only long enough to pull it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. HIs hands slid under your shirt, rough callouses dragging deliciously against your skin. He sought out your hunting scars, brushing them lovingly with his thumbs. Benny never let you feel self conscious about them, telling you that scars meant you lived to fight another day.  

You moaned into his mouth when his questing hands found your breasts, kneading the soft mounds with just the right amount of pressure. Even through your bra it felt divine, a squeak escaping you when he tweaked your nipples playfully. In retaliation, you slipped your hands into the waistband of his jeans, pinching his boxer-clad ass. His hips jerked forward with a surprised grunt, and he finally pulled his mouth from yours with a grin.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that?”

You bit back a smile with a shrug. Before he could react, you pushed him aside, bolting for the living room. You made it as far as the fireplace before he was on you, throwing you onto the throw rug in front of the hearth. Straddling your waist, he pinned you to the floor and began tickling you relentlessly. Shrieking, you tried to squirm away, but Benny was having none of it. He was absolutely ruthless, seeking out your every weak spot. Benny knew your body better than you did and had no qualms about using that to his advantage. No matter how much you wriggled around, he was undeterred.

“Okay, okay, I give!” you shouted, cheeks aching and sides weak from laughter.

“Mmm, and what do I get for my prize?” he questioned, eyeing you greedily.

Tugging on his shirt, you brought him down for another long kiss. It was all tongues and teeth, all joking thrown aside as your need for each other grew hotter. Benny stretched out to lay on top of you, the solid weight of him reassuring. Lust burned in your belly, arousal growing by the second. Hitching your legs around his hips, you caged Benny between your thighs, slick core notched up tight to the hard bulge hidden behind his zipper. Cradling your face between his hands, he held you in place, ravishing your mouth like a man possessed.

The need for air eventually grew too great to ignore. Wrenching your mouth away, your head fell back with a moan as he attacked the crook of your neck. He nipped and sucked at the soft skin, leaving dark bruises that would surely last for days. Once or twice, you felt the slightest graze of fangs, but he was always careful to never bite unless you wanted him to. You didn’t notice his wandering hand until the button on your jeans popped open.

“Benny…” his name escaped you on a breathy moan.

He let out a groan, the hard ridge of his cock rutting mindlessly against you as he dipped his hand inside your panties. Your slick folds parted easily for him as he teased your entrance with his fingertip. You gasped, hips pitching up as you tried to chase the pressure. Benny allowed his finger to slide in briefly before pulling away again. He did it again and again, each slippery glide brushing against your clit, the swollen bundle of nerves begging for attention. It was the sweetest kind of torture.

“Benny,” you whined, “stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“There ain’t no rush cher, we got all night- and tomorrow and the next day and the next. I’m gonna take my time with you.”

The noise that left you was one you’d never made before, somewhere between a groan and whine. Right now all you wanted was his cock buried inside your aching pussy, but there would be no rushing him when he got to be in this mood. You writhed under him, desperate for friction. Every slow pass of his fingers through your folds stoked the fires burning inside you ever higher, moans falling from you nonstop. He turned his attention back to your neck, scruffy beard rasping against your skin as he left a trail of love bites along your chest. You weren’t sure how much more you could take.

When he finally slid two fingers inside your channel, you mewled at the stretch. He curled and scissored them as best as he could within the confines of your panties, stretching you open to get you ready to take his cock. After a moment, he found your g-spot with uncanny ease, adding a whole new level of torment as he massaged it relentlessly. You clawed at his back, lost in a sea of pleasure. You were close, so close to coming you ached with it.

“Benny, Benny I-” you whimpered.

“Not yet darlin’. Wanna be buried inside you when you come,” he grit out, teeth clenched and nostrils flaring.

“Then hurry it up,” you snapped, voice heavy with arousal, “condoms are under the bathroom sink.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered,” he panted out harshly, pulling a foil packet from his back pocket.

“Feeling optimistic were we?” you teased breathily.

“You know the old saying: always be prepared.”

Catching his lips once more, you sucked the bottom one into your mouth with a moan. “Benny,” you mumbled, “want you. Gotta have you, right now.”

“Fuck darlin’, you don’t know what you do to me,” he growled.

“Think I’ve got a pretty good idea,” you moaned, grinding your hips into his, swallowing his groan.

Benny lifted himself off of you long enough to tear off his clothes, shirt flying in one direction, jeans and boxers in another, ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it down his thick cock. You shimmied out of your own clothes, uncaring of where they landed, stripping down until you were naked as the day you were born. Finally free of the constraints of clothes, you took a moment to take in the sight of the very nude,  _very_  aroused vampire before you.

A fresh gush of slick shot through your core at the sight of Benny’s naked form. No matter how many times you saw it, it never grew old. There was just  _so much_  of the brawny man and he was yours. It was  _your_  bed he warmed at night,  _your_  name he called out in the throes of passion. From the thick thighs that fit so neatly between your own, to the muscular arms that held you sweetly at night, to the broad shoulders that were always ready to share the weight of your burdens so you wouldn’t have to bear them alone- he was yours.

Holding your arms out, you welcomed his weight as he stretched atop you once more. Sweat slick bodies glistening in the light of the fire, you wrapped your legs around him, feet digging into the top of his ass. Winding your arms around his shoulders, you arched into him, eager to feel his naked skin against yours. Neither of you said a word as he reached between you to line himself up with your entrance.

The first push of the blunt head of his cock into your slippery cunt had your eyes fluttering shut. He surged forward, inexorable, until he was fully seated inside you, his hips flush with your own. You could feel this burly, gentle giant of a man trembling in your arms, muscles taut with barely restrained lust as he waited for you to adjust to the intrusion. When you were ready, you rolled your hips, eager to have him fuck you the way you both needed.

“Need you Benny, please,” you whimpered in his ear.

That was all he needed to hear. Never once taking his eyes off your face, he slowly withdrew until only the head of his cock remained before snapping his hips forward to fill you once again. Body undulating beneath him, you could only hold on as he worked up a steady rhythm. Soon, he was fucking into you hard and deep, grunting with every thrust. You were burning up inside and out, the heat of the fireplace paling in comparison to what Benny was doing to you. The steady slap of his balls against your ass rang out, joined by the increasingly loud moans and sighs filling the room.

The wet, sticky slide of his cock dragging at your inner walls had you keening. Your pussy throbbed with need every time he withdrew, leaving you achingly empty only to be filled up again moments later. Raking a hand down his back, you grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing and pinching the soft globe. He pounded into you even harder in response, the wiry curls of hair brushing against your clit with every surge of his hips. He ducked his head down and all you saw was a flash of teeth before he latched onto one of your nipples, sucking for all his worth.

Nails scrabbling at the slick skin of his back, head tossing back and forth against the rug, you approached the edge at a breakneck pace. Hips rutting up into Benny’s, you raced towards completion. He must have sensed how close you were to release. Releasing your breast with a pop and propping himself up with one arm, he snaked his free hand down to where you were joined. You knew you wouldn’t last long at the first stroke of his fingers on your clit.

“Come on darlin’ let me see you let go,” he panted out, low southern drawl like honey whiskey in your ear, “show me that pretty face you make when you come.”

One hard thrust and you were gone, tumbling over the edge headlong into ecstasy. Fiery tendrils of agonizing bliss scorched your insides, your mouth falling open in a silent scream. Everything was too hot, too much; you were burning up, lost to the roar of the flames as pleasure consumed you whole, leaving ash in its wake. Through it all, Benny kept thrusting into you, wringing out every last drop of euphoria from your spasming cunt.

The pulsing of your walls around him proved to be too much and Benny followed after you, groaning out your name, his cock twitching inside your sensitive channel as he spilled into the condom. You held him tight, trailing your hands up and down his back as he gradually slowed to a stop. The air of the room was stifling, but letting him go was unthinkable as you crooned in his ear, whispering words of endearment.

The world held its breath as you both came down from your highs. There was nothing but you and Benny and the still woods outside. Benny withdrew from you with a hiss, removing the condom and tying it in a knot. You made a noise of protest when he got up to throw it away in the bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth; now it was your turn to hiss as he cleaned the mess between your legs with gentle strokes. The fire burned on, its cheery light gleaming off your sweat slick skin. Once you were clean, he tossed the rag to the side to be dealt with later, returning to his place next to you. When he tugged you to sprawl on top of him, you didn’t object, nuzzling into him sleepily. The dishes lay in in the sink, long since forgotten.

Sated, you heaved a content sigh, curling closer to Benny. “Do you remember how we met?”

His chest shook with laughter under your cheek. “Kinda hard to forget you trying to stick me with a syringe full of dead man’s blood sweetheart. That sorta thing leaves an impression.”

“Could you blame me? Some big, burly guy with a mouthful of fangs snooping around my crime scene- what else was I supposed to think? I’m just glad I missed.”

“So am I,” he teased lightly. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw you, this spitfire of a woman lunging at me, weapon raised and determination in her eyes. ‘m pretty sure it was love at first sight.”

“You’re crazy,” you mumbled sleepily.

“I surely am, when it comes to you. You spin me around til I don’t know left from right. Besides, crazy or not, I still got you to agree to a date.”

“I plead temporary insanity; no one in their right mind can resist that charm, and you were laying it on thick as molasses. I never stood a chance.”

“And here we are now,” Benny said warmly.

“Here we are.”

It was quiet for a time, nothing but the crackling fire disturbing the silence. Sleep pulled at you, your warm and sated body urging you to slumber. The weight of Benny’s hands on your back, fingers tracing random patterns on your skin, didn’t help any. Straddling that border between dreams and the waking world, you murmured, “I love you Benny.”

And so softly you could have imagined it, he answered, “I love you too darlin’. More than you’ll ever know, I love you.”


End file.
